


The Proposal

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OC's - Freeform, domestic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian finally gets the courage to ask Joseph the big question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

The ring felt like a bag of bricks in his pant pocket.

He couldn’t believe he was going to do this. It has been years since him and Joseph got together, but he couldn’t stop the nervous thoughts that were plaguing his mind. What if he said no? What if he wasn’t ready? Sebastian didn’t know if he could handle that kind of rejection. Kidman snapped her fingers in front of his face.

“So... is tonight the night? You look like a nervous wreck.” Her smile gave him some kind of comfort.

“Yeah... I think it is. I mean... do you really think it’s a good time? Should I wait longer? What if he thinks it’s too fast?”

“You two have been dating for over five years now. He’s probably wondering what’s taking so long.” Her laugh filled the quiet office.

“You now why it’s taken longer than normal. Only three years ago they legalized gay marriage in the state.”

“Yeah, and me and my girlfriend hopped on that as soon as it was announced. Now it’s your turn.” Sebastian looked over at the clock. The time was 3:45 and he was allowed to leave at 4. When 6 came around he would be taking Joseph out to celebrate their anniversary. He was taking Joseph to a little café where they had their first date because it was Joseph’s favorite place to get coffee and pastries on special occasions. They went there for their anniversary every year so he was able to talk to the manager and got the place booked for just the two of them.

“I just want it to be perfect. Jojo means a lot to me and I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“As long as he is with you, he won’t think you fucked up. He loves you too much.”

“You’re right... how did you get the courage to ask your wife out? Weren’t you afraid?” Sebastian began to clean up his desk so he could leave.

“Of course I was afraid. But I was confident in my feelings and I was confident that she felt the same. You know as well as I do the amazing feeling you get after your partner says yes to the proposal.” Kidman looked over at Sebastian’s desk.

He kept a picture of Joseph next to his computer, but next to it he still had a picture of Myra and Lily. The pain from their memories had long since vanished and now there was only the dull feeling in his heart where there was still an absence from their love. Joseph had helped him so much in accepting what happened, and then helped further by showing Sebastian that he could come back from that tragedy. He owned a lot to that man.

“Right... yeah. Well... I’m going to head out, Rookie. Wish me luck.” Kidman punched him in the arm.

“Whatever you say old man. Have a goodnight.”

He sure hoped tonight would be a good one.

* * *

 

Joseph was absolutely giddy with excitement.

“I can’t believe it’s already been _another_ year. God, I feel so old. How do you deal with feeling so old, Seb?” Sebastian looked over to the passenger seat where Joseph was sitting.

“Wow, what a thing to say to your boyfriend. Maybe I shouldn’t give you your anniversary gift.” Joseph quickly leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“You know I don’t mean it. There’s only a five year difference between us anyways. Besides, I love how mature and rugged you look.”

‘Glad to know that you only like me for my looks.” Sebastian’s tone was teasing and he smiled at Joseph.

“Of course. Because the only reason I’ve dealt with your sarcastic ass for so long is for your looks.”

“Don’t worry. You don’t need to say it, I know how lovable of a person I am.” Sebastian pulled into a parking spot in front of the café.

“Yes you are. Now lets go, I want coffee.” Before Joseph left the car he leaned over and kissed Sebastian on the lips. Sebastian would have liked to stay in that position for longer but Joseph was quickly getting out of the car. He was like an eager child whenever they came here.

When Sebastian got out of the car he saw Joseph waiting at the door for him. He smiled and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets since the chill of December was biting at his fingertips.

“It looks kind of dead inside... are you sure they’re opened?” Joseph was looking through the window and he couldn’t see a single person inside. The lights were dimmer than usual as well.

“I’m positive that they’re open. Have I ever steered you wrong?”

“Don’t temp me into writing a list.”

‘Shush, now hold my hand you dork, my fingers are freezing.”

“Sure they are.” Sebastian grabbed Joseph’s hand before opening the door to the café. The bell above the door let out a small chime and as they walked up to the counter they saw Odette come out of the back room. She had been working with her mother in the café for as long as the duo had been going here. She always got excited when they visited.

“Ah! Monsieur Castellanos and Oda. I am glad you two have come. Mama and I have been preparing the café all day for you. Please, follow me.” Odette walked out from behind the counter and gestured for the two men to follow her. Joseph gave Sebastian a questioning look.

“What does she mean by that? Why have they been preparing the café all day?”

“It’s a surprise, Jojo. I can’t tell you.” Sebastian held Joseph’s hand tighter.

Odette led them further back in the café where there were a few booths. It was more private back here since the only window that was back there looked out towards the little terrace that the café had in the back; for when costumers wanted to enjoy the weather without the hustle and bustle of the city bothering them.

Sebastian heard Joseph gasp when they finally made it around the last corner.

The booth that was right in front of the window had been set up nicely with a candle on top of it. The outside of the window had been decorated with garland and white Christmas lights.

Odette stood proudly next to the booth.

“I hope it’s everything you wanted Monsieur Castellanos. My mama was so excited when you told her your idea. Now, would you two like your regular drinks?” Joseph couldn’t form words so he decided to just nod. Sebastian smiled at Odette.

“Our regulars would be perfect. Thank you.” She beamed with joy and scurried off quickly, leaving the two alone. Sebastian led Joseph over to the booth and they sat down. Joseph spent a few moments in silence, just looking around before looking at Sebastian with a huge smile on his face.

“I can’t believe you asked them to do this, Seb. It’s absolutely amazing. Was this all your idea?” Sebastian rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah it was. I figured since we’ve been together for so long, you deserved something special and I know this place means a lot to you.” Suddenly he was being grabbed by the collar and pulled across the table so Joseph could press his mouth against his. When they separated, Joseph kept their lips close together and Sebastian could feel the smile against his mouth.

“I love this. I love you. I can’t believe you would do this for me.”

“I’d do anything for you and you know that.” Sebastian pressed another kiss to his lips, when they heard someone awkwardly cough.

Odette was standing a few feat away with a blush on her face and two drinks in her hands.

“I apologize for interrupting. But it is rather cold out and I thought you two might like to have your drinks.” The couple pulled apart and Joseph smiled.

“It is quite alright and thank you for the drinks. Is your mother here? I would love to thank her for all her hard work.”

“I would also like to thank her.” Odette smiled and put down their coffee.

“I am sure she would love it. I shall go fetch her now.” With that the small girl ran off, leaving the two alone once again. Joseph grabbed his drink and looked over to his partner.

“They are both so sweet. We should do something for them, to thank them for this.” Sebastian took a sip of his own drink.

“I agree. I’m sure we’ll think of something suitable to do.” Soon the sound of footsteps caught their attention and they turned to see Odette with her mother. The woman was a small lady who gave off intense vibes of a caring mother and grandmother type. She was smiling softly at the two.

“So glad to see you could come. Weather has been cold. Surprise you two did not stay home where it was warm. Oh! Joseph, you look very lovely. Wish work has not been hard to you. Sebastian, you take good care of him, qui?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t dare to let him get hurt.”

“Très bien! You have ask yet?”

“Asked me what?” Joseph looked between the woman and Sebastian.

“It’s nothing. No, I have not. But perhaps I will now.” Both Odette and her mother looked pleased.

“Qui! You ask. Odette, shoo, we must go.” Odette waved as her mother pulled her away. Sebastian looked over and smiled at Joseph’s face of confusion.

“I guess it’s as good as anytime to ask.”

“I don’t understand, what is this about?” Sebastian reached across the table to grab Joseph’s hands.

“Listen, I’ve never been good with words, you know that. But you mean a lot to me. You’ve always been there for me when I was at my worst points and now you are with me at my best moments. I hope I’m the same for you because I want to have so many more good times with you.” He stood up from his seat and walked over to Joseph’s side, before kneeling down on one leg. His ears filled with the sound of Joseph gasping.

“Joseph Oda, I cannot see myself finding anyone I’d rather spend the rest of my days with. So if you could find yourself spending your life with an old man like me, I’d like to ask... if you would marry me.” Sebastian pulled the ring out from his pocket and placed it in Joseph’s hand. He looked up to see what the other man was feeling.

Joseph looked like he was about to cry and he wrapped his other hand tightly around the ring.

“Yes, oh my god yes I’d love to marry you.” Before Sebastian could die from the joy that filled his heart he was being knocked over by the weight of Joseph falling into his arms. They laid on the floor as Joseph kissed him deeply. When they pulled away from each other after a few moments they sat up on the floor.

‘Here, gimme that.” Sebastian took the ring from Joseph’s hands and held his hand up so he could slip the ring onto Jojo’s finger. Once it was on he continued to hold Joseph’s hand so he could admire the ring on his finger. It was a simple ring, nothing too fancy. It was light silver and complimented Joseph’s pale skin. Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from looking at it.

He did it, he proposed to his boyfriend.

The couple stayed on the floor and shared a few more kisses before they heard Odette’s quiet voice from around the corner.

“Qui, he asked the question. Non, you can not bother them. Leave them alone Mama.”

Sebastian and Joseph laughed before embracing each other and sharing one last deep kiss.

“So... Mister Castellanos. Want to head home and start planning on how we should thank Odette and her mother.” Joseph was smiling and getting up off the ground while helping Sebastian get up himself.

“I think it would be a great time to head home, but I don’t think we’ll be doing any planning tonight. We can start tomorrow.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.”

* * *

 

Julie was happy to hear that both Sebastian and Joseph had taken the next two days off from work. She was also very happy to hear that Joseph said yes.


End file.
